character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Seraph Lamington (Canon)/Unbacked0
|-|Seraph Lamington= |-|Christo= Summary Seraph Lamington is the ruler over Celestia who orchestrated the events that led to the Netherworld and Celestia's peace treaty. A few thousand years prior, he fought against Void Dark and the Lost which was what made him realise that demons could show love just like an angel. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 1-C Name: Seraph Lamington (Used the name Christo as an alias) Origin: Disgaea 1: Hour of Darkness Gender: '''Male '''Age: 9147 |''' 2147 '''Classification: Angel, Seraph |''' Angel '''Powers and Abilities: |-|Seraph Lamington=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Healing, Ice Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Invisibility and Intangibility to anyone who doesn't believe in holy beings, Transmutation, Power Bestowal, Statistics Amplification, Clairvoyance & Extrasensory Perception with Occhi Clairvoyance and Evangel of Purity, Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Transmutation and Ice Manipulation (Isn't affected by the icy cold temperatures of Icic-hell which is a Netherworld that is so cold that Hellfire is frozen instantly) |-|With Evilities=Weapon Mastery, Precognition, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Healing, Reactive Evolution, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Death Manipulation, Instinctive Reactions, Resistance Negation (Can negate elemental resistance to fire, ice, water, air and star), Resistance to Emotional Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Sleep Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Air Manipulation, Astroremkinesis |-|With Innocents=Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification, Death Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Healing, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Astroremkinesis, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification Attack Potency: Low Complex Multiverse Level (Can damage people like Baal, Should be comparable to Killia) Speed: MFTL+ (Can fight on par with people like Killia) Lifting Strength: Class P '''(Comparable to Usalia) '''Striking Strength: Low Complex Multiverse Level Durability: Low Complex Multiverse Level (Can survive hits from Void Dark and Laharl) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range to Interstellar Standard Equipment: Staff Intelligence: High Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Skills: Skills are moves that Lamington can use which deal more damage than normal attacks. ** Judgement: Lamington drops a giant ball of ice on the enemy. ** Gospel of Power/Armageddon: Christo/Lamington flies into the air and fires a beam of holy energy. ** Demon's Solace: Christo heals all surrounding allies. ** Piercing Light: Christo summons a light symbol with a star in the centre which fires light arrows. ** Occhi Clairvoyance: Christo's Overload skill. Christo increases his accuracy and evasion by 50% for a short time. This can also be used to scan people's power and precisely locate people from other Netherworlds. ** Evangel of Purity: An upgraded version of Christo's Overload skill. Christo increases his accuracy and evasion by 100%. This can also be used to scan people's power and precisely locate people from other Netherworlds. * Evilities: Evilities are passive abilities which give Lamington new abilities. * Innocents: Innocents are living beings that live in items which give Lamington resistances, abilities and increased stats. Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 1